


Loyalty

by RavenValentino



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Hellboy - Freeform, PrinceNuada, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Prince Nuada has stranded his sister, his lover and himself in the world of humans. Hellboy and his team know of their presence and capture Nuadas lover, the sutdy her and try to figure out her link to him but this causes a conflict and Nuada will do all he can to rescue her.Once she is free they can then continue on with their fight against humanity but the only question in their way is will they succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

I bit into Hellboys arm he cried out and tried pushing me away but I wouldn’t give up, I clamped my jaws tighter. “D. . .Don’t you stop?” he stuttered, but threw me off and I hit a car smashing right into the windshield glass which punctured my side, I stood up and began to wheeze, Prince Nuada was right I should have worn my armour, “is your prince too cowardly to fight me? Is that why he sent his pet to me?” he mocked me.   
“You will see him soon enough!” I growled pushing my ears back and laying on my neck, my lips lifted up over my teeth, I then heard Prince Nuadas voice in my mind.   
“Return to us, you far too hurt to keep fighting,” he said, just as Hellboy charged at me I was summoned back to our underground lair, I lay on the floor panting, I see Nuada looking down at me, he was standing above me on a step that was leaking water,  
“You’re a fool!” he exclaimed and walked off. His sister walked over and gently stroked down my spine with her fingers, she was doing her best to heal me with her gentle touch but when she ripped the glass out of my side I snarled and threw my head in her direction, “don’t look at me like that!” I leapt up off the ground and shifted into my elven form. My skin pale, my long hair black with purple tips, and my clothing shredded from my wolf form. I went searching after Nuada who was training by himself, I leant on the threshold.   
“I had him why did you summon me back?” I growled flashing my eyes yellow at him.   
“Remember who you address.” He said not even turning back to look at me.   
“Remember who fights for you!” I snarled and picking up another blade leaning against the wall.   
“Is that wise?” he quizzed me turning his head ever so slightly to me, his long hair slightly wet from the dampness in the chamber or his sweat, I charged him and ran my spear to his torso but he blocked it and attempted to push it away.   
“Why is it you always charge?” he inquired.   
“It’s a beast instinct,” I answered.   
“Don’t fight with the beast, fight with your inner elf,” he said and quickly pushed the spear away and landed me on my arse, he smiled down at me, so I flicked myself back up and then attempted t sprain his spear arm but failed as he pushed me off balance and made me stumble back.   
“You always were weak.” He said.   
“Me weak, I was blessed with the spirt of the forest wolf,” I said.   
“Then harness it,” he advised. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how to fight like an elf, and you fight more like a human?” he sighed. “I knew my father banishing you was a bad idea.” He lunged for me and nicked my shoulder, it bled a little but didn’t hurt, he then headbutted me and kicked me back, I stumbled a little and fell over he pointed his spear at my throat but then crouched down to my level, he pulled away the fabric on my shoulder and rested his lips on the wound and kissed it, it then healed. 

He helped me up off the ground and walked to his makeshift quarters. “You will learn to fight like one of us again.” He smiled and kissed me softly. I lay on his bed while he went to check on his sister. His mission was to return with me, to reverse what his fathers orders were but out of anger he killed his father, and stranded not just me but him and his sister here. Just as I was dozing off I could smell an unfamiliar scent, I leapt up and changed into my wolf form and galloped into the train station, I stopped and let my ears twitch as I heard footsteps. I turned my head quickly tracking the noise but before I knew what happened I was shot with a dart.   
I tried to keep running but they kept shooting me, just before I reached our home I collapsed the drugs taking their toll. I let out one final sigh before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with my paws crossed over and my head laying on my paws, my ears are the first to wake up, I slowly push myself to my paws and try to walk but I’m still wobbly and dopey. I fall into the wall several times, before shaking my head and waking myself up that was when I noticed glass was infront of me, I reared up onto my hind legs and threw my paws onto the glass, it cracked ever so slightly.   
“Not so scary now are we?” A familiar voice rang out, and he tapped the glass. I huffed a laugh and then pushed myself off and began to trot up and down.   
“That’s the beast, she’s bigger than I thought,” a woman said standing next to Hellboy. I sniffed and licked the glass.   
“What is she doing?” he asked looking at her.   
“I think she can taste our scent,” she said.   
“Is that bad?” he asked.   
“Yes, means she can track us especially if Nuada orders it,” she reminded him.  
“So why did we catch her? Talking of which Abe you didn’t dose the beast up enough!” Hellboy exclaimed, I pushed my ears back and began to growl.   
“I think she heard you Red,” the woman said.   
“We bought it here for studying to run tests on it, figure out her link to Nuada,” a man in a suit with a glass plate head with smoke in it spoke up. I listened to the whole conversation and I could feel Nuada using my eyes and ears to see and hear what was going on and what was being said, when he stopped I collapsed to the ground panting he always sapped my energy whenever he did that, I could see him sitting on a chair his head down and panting just as hard.  
I rolled my eye to the glass and I could see they were concerned and were pressed up against the glass. “What’s happening?” Hellboy panicked.   
“I don’t know,” the fish one said and crouched closer to the glass, I shut my eyes for a second allowing my strength to return to me, when I opened them I was alone, and lifted my body once again I began to pace up and down the room, but when my paws were sore I sat in the corner, continuing to look around I needed to find a way out. I knew Nuada would begin to fret, he needed me close most of the time.   
I was their guardian after all, I protected them both but now they were vulnerable, he tried reaching out to me but someone now blocked our connection, they must have figured out it was him using me earlier, he sounded so broken and lost with out me, just before he faded away I heard his voice crack, he was destroyed and I knew he needed me, I decided I was going to wait for night fall and that was when I was going to work out on finding a way out.  
Nuada and Nuala were twins therefore making them connected, but being their guardian their father also connected me to them and gave me the gift of foresight which was my key to my escape, I lay down placing my head on my paws and shut my eyes just resting calmly when someone bangs on the glass, I open my eyes slowly, they glow intensely now I don’t lift my head. “Is the poor wolfie tired?” Hellboy teased.   
“You’re lucky I’m behind glass!” I snarled.   
“You talk?” He quizzed me.   
“Did you forget? How hard did you bang your head when I kicked you?” I mocked him. He now walked closer, and so did I now changing into my elf form as I walked out of my corner, he looked a little surprised. “I am no beast!” I said still making my eyes glow brighter. “Please let me out,” I said pouting my bottom lip at him.   
“No, because you will cause havoc.” He said.   
“A small girl like me, im sure I wouldn’t,” I said using my power of compulsion and flirtation, how Nuada would be angry at me if he knew I was flirting with the red devil.” All you need to do is just swipe your id card,” he actually reached for it and swiped it, the door slid away, “you just need to stand aside and let me pass.” I finished, seductively whispering to him and licking my lips, I walked closer and drew him into a kiss, we made contact and after a couple of seconds I pulled away, and pushed him into the cell and used his id card to shut it and then dropped it infront of him, only then did he come to his senses.   
“You snake, come back and let me out!” he yelled and tried to punch the glass.  
“Sorry sweet cheeks I gotta run,” I said sarcastically and blew a kiss his way.  
“You’ll regret that, you conniving witch!” he yelled as I ran, I shifted into my wolf form and continued to run galloping down the hall way, the alarms started to blare so I ran quicker, mauling anyone in the way till I got to the street and that was when I was stopped as I let my guard down and one of the guards I missed shot with a tranquiliser dart, this time I went down immediately.   
When I wake up I’m strapped down to a table, and there’s scientists around me, they take my blood, they prod me. I close my eyes and attempt to connect to the prince but he doesn’t respond, I panic and so I attempt to break free but I’m tied tight. “Okay beasty you’re just going to hurt yourself,” one of the scientists said and stroked my neck, and injected me with a calming fluid.


	3. Chapter 3

They kept me drugged up most of the time, my breathing laboured and slow, I was aware of everyone around me and what they were doing, shining the torch in my eyes. I was left in a cage or strapped down to the table. It was late at night and a nurse had finished feeding me and gave me my last dose this one paralysing me, she then left and I was alone. I suddenly heard something crash, it sounded like glass, I then heard footsteps I tried to move my legs but they were frozen.  
I wanted to call out but still I couldn't will myself. The footsteps got louder and louder, the door opened and I still couldn't move my eyes till the figure walked into view, it was Nuada himself. "There you are!" He exclaimed softly, he came closer to me I could see his eyes watering. "Humans are always cruel beings!" He said as he desperately began to remove all the wires even if he was being gentle it still hurt. "What's wrong my love?" He asked realising I hadn't moved or made a sound.  
"Marzia?" He asked. I still couldn't respond, he cut the straps holding me down and looked me over, he rested a hand on my head. "Why won't you answer me?" He asked. He picked me up, my body limp in his arms. We soon reached base and Nuala greeted us.  
"What's wrong with her?" She asked.  
"I don't know, she hasn't said a word or even moved." He said. He laid me down but my top half lay over his legs and he ran his fingers through my mane. I could tell he was panicked and was worrying. Nuala bought me water but my jaw was clamped shut. A few hours later and I began to move my toes and pined, by now Nuada was asleep but my pine woke him up.  
"Marzia?" He asked looking down at me.  I shifted into my elf form right in front of him.  
"N. . .Nuada?" I replied my tongue just finding it's life again. He hugged me to him.  
"You had me worried," he said in to my ear.  
"They drugged me," I replied.  
"We shall get revenge," he said standing and trying to help me off the floor but my legs nearly gave out till Nuada placed a hand on my back and kept me up right.  "Come let's get you some fresh air." He said, and helped me out into the streets, we went to the park  and stood by the lake, he had one arm rested around my waist keeping me close to him, he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Never leave me again," he said and gently pressed me to him even tighter.   
"I don't plan on it," I said and turned to look at him. "I will always be at your side, we shall take the humans down together, and Hellboy with it!" I snarled. Nuada smirked sinisterly and then kissed me passionately under the light of the full moon.


End file.
